


Nosotros

by AkiraHilar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: Yuuri y Victor han pasado muchas cosas para hoy estar juntos. Conjunto de oneshots con relatos de ellos en celebración de la semana Victuuri y el San Valentin.





	1. Sorpresas y Confesiones

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 4. Si no lo has visto te invito a verla. Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Es para entrar al evento VictuuriWeek, con los promps de hoy: Sorpresa y Confesiones.

No solía despertarse a media noche, pero la ausencia de Makkachi en su cama le sorprendió. Abrió los ojos y estuvo buscando a lo largo de su cama para encontrarse que estaba realmente solo. Victor solía dormir con su mascota, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo que podía pasar con él entre entrenamientos y competiciones. Resultaba un compañero ideal, apachurrable, así que, debido a la costumbre, su sueño había sido más ligero de lo usual.

Se sentó despeinado, y restregó sus parpados mientras intentaba despertar del todo. Encendió la lamparilla a su lado y registró toda la habitación buscándolo sin resultados. Así decidió levantarse, había encontrado que la puerta estaba semiabierta, y eso debía significar que Makkachin estaba por la casa.

Después de ponerse de pie y calzarse las pantuflas, Victor salió de la habitación en busca de su mascota. Revisó la cocina, la sala, algunas de las habitaciones que sabía desocupadas, y también el patio con temor de que se hubiera ido a afuera. No lo consiguió en ningún lado y solo quedaban las habitaciones ocupadas, pero se percató, al subir de nuevo a su habitación, que la puerta de Yuuri estaba entreabierta.

Victor se asomó, por mera curiosidad, por la rendija de la puerta donde fácilmente podría caber su perro. Lo había encontrado, acostado al lado de Yuuri quien dormía plácidamente. Era impresionante lo fácil que Makkachin se había adaptado a él, como si lo amara desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Recordó que, tras el banquete, al llegar a casa y sacar la ropa, su perro se acostó encantado sobre el traje que había llevado esa noche.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta. Se internó a sabiendas de que quizás hacía algo incorrecto y sonrió de lado cuando vio a su perro alzar las orejas, verlo y volverse a dormir.

—Esto es trampa, Makkachin… —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras penetraba a la habitación. Se dedicó a ver un poco el inmobiliario, solo queriendo conocer un poco más de su alumno, ya que esa zona había quedado vetada para él.

Se veía bastante común, llena de cosas y mucho más pequeña que la que estaba usando, valía acotar. Con curiosidad caminó hacía los libros, buscando algún referente que pudiera serle conocido. Mayor sorpresa fue encontrarse con un afiche de sí mismo.

Pestañeó. Incluso sacó su movil para encender la pantalla y ver mucho mejor la imagen, pensando que quizás estaba confundiéndolo, pero no era así, era un afiche suyo. Recordaba perfectamente de qué presentación era esa fotografía.

Sintió un delicioso calor viajar desde su pecho a su estómago y su rostro. Una sonrisa se dibujó, así, suave, sin mayor pretensión más que sentirse de algún modo encantado. No debería sorprenderle, Yuuri le pidió que fuera su entrenador, debía admirarlo, así que encontrarse una imagen de él en su cuarto no debería ser sorpresa.

—¿Victor? —Escuchó la voz conocida y el aludido saltó sobre sus propios pies. Volteó para mirar a un Yuuri recién despierto, con Makkachin aún acostado sobre su pecho y con los lentes que acababa de ponerse.

Los ojos de Yuuri lo miraban sorprendido, quizás preguntándose qué hacía allí. La lamparilla estaba encendida y daba luz a su figura.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Buscaba a Makkachin —señaló, recuperándose del asombro. Yuuri bajó la mirada hacía el caniche que seguía profundamente dormido—, y ya lo encontré.

—Lo siento, cuando pasé por el pasillo lo escuché golpeando la puerta y tú estabas muy dormido. Creo que te agoté esta tarde.

Victor no podía negarlo, los entrenamientos con Yuuri lo dejaban cada vez más agotado por la resistencia que tenía el japonés para repetir saltos como si de un trompo se tratase. Le sonrió en respuesta y volteó para tomar el afiche entre sus manos. Caminó hasta la cama y mirò a Yuuri con una sonrisa sugerente que el menor no supo captar.

―¿Tienes bolígrafo?

―Sí, en la mesa. ¿Para qué? ―Victor no respondió y se dirigió hacía el escritorio rebuscando entre las cosas de Yuuri. Este al verlo tan despierto supo que no volvería a dormir aún y sacó sus piernas de las sábanas, para ponerlas en el suelo. Bostezó largo y se rascó su estómago, intrigado aún con las actitudes de Victor.

Encontró el bolígrafo y se inclinó contra el escritorio escribiendo algo. Luego se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, provocando que su perro se moviera. Yuuri enfocó la mirada hacía su entrenador, todavía perdido. No se le ocurría nada que Victor quisiera escribir en ese momento al menos que fuera un golpe de inspiración.

―Ten. ―Yuuri lo miró intrigado, y luego bajó la mirada hacía sus manos. Vio entonces el afiche, autografiado, con incuso una carita graciosa de él mismo con una boca de corazón.

―¡Victor! ―Saltó de la cama, con el afiche en las manos, casi temblándole mientras leía la dedicatoria. El aludido sonrió amplio y cruzó sus piernas mientras veía a Yuuri emocionado por ta pequeño detalle―. ¡Este es el segundo día más feliz de mi vida!

―¿Es el segundo? ―preguntó curioso y de inmediato agregó―. ¿Y cuál ha sido el día más feliz de tu vida?

Yuuri lo miró y de improvisto el sonrojó escaló niveles en su cara. Victor detalló su expresión, la forma en que sus ojos le miraban y como sus labios entre abiertos temblaban indecisos de contestar.

―Fue… cuando llegaste.


	2. Día 2: Inseguridades y Esperanzas

Phichit no dejaba de mensajearle invitándolo a la celebración que había preparado la familia de Guang y sus amigos tras su victoria en la copa China. Le animaba a que fuera, a que se presentara y que seguramente disfrutaría del momento. Pero lejos de eso, Yuuri caminaba al lado de Victor por los pasillos del hotel. Se encontraba muy abrumado con la atención que había adquirido no solo por ganar su medalla de plata en el evento, sino por haber realizado el Flip Cuadruple en competición (aunque se hubiera caído) y haber sido besado por el mismo Victor Nikiforov ante todos.

Empezaba a sentirse tenso de nuevo, pese a que ya había superado eso en horas anteriores gracias a la no tan eficaz ayuda de su ahora mentor. Pero la presión ahora era más real, y se trataba más que dejar en vergüenza a Victor ante el mundo. Se trataba de lo fuerte que empezaban a sentirse sus sentimientos.

Victor siempre había estado lejos, inalcanzable, solo era posible verlo a través de los afiches y fotografías que coleccionaba con afán desde que era un adolescente. A partir de vivir con él en Hasetsu, las cosas habían cambiado. Antes, no había siquiera podido pensar en decir en voz alta que uno de sus más grandes deseos había sido no solo competir contra él, sino ser entrenado por él. Su sueño, ese que se veía imposible, se había cumplido inesperadamente.

La cuestión es que ya no solo era Victor el patinador el que estaba con él, sino el Victor hombre...el chico que parecía ver todo a través de los ojos de un niño, con la sensualidad de un adulto. El de las emociones transparentes, las palabras terriblemente sinceras y las miradas de fuego. Victor ya no era el ídolo al que aspiraba tocarle los pies, era el hombre que le revolvía las emociones y le daba calma. Era con quién podía ser él mismo, podía llorar, podía reír, podía dormirse, podía caerse y levantarse sin sentirse censurado.

Era él que le hacía sentir.

Yuuri sabía que había más encerrado en todo lo que dijo en esa rueda de prensa en Japón. Victor, ciertamente le había hecho ver el amor que lo rodeaba, el de sus amigos, el de su familia. Pero también le había hecho encontrarse con su amor propio, y eso, lo llevaba a ver a Victor como un reflejo de su propia alma, y desearlo...

Victor lo había besado ante miles de espectadores y aunque él había tenido el pensamiento mientras patinaba de demostrar que sí, quería que lo odiaran por robarles a Victor, no pensó que Victor demostrara al mundo que habían dejado muy detrás su relación de solo entrenador/estudiante.

Mientras pensaba en eso, no se había percatado de la mirada persistente que Victor tenía sobre él, al notarlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y su gesto pensativo. Ese brillo en la mirada que ya Victor empezaba a identificar y que aludía el proceso mental que el japonés estaba teniendo en silencio.

―¿En serio no quieres ir a celebrar con el resto? ―preguntó, intentando ahondar en su interior. Yuuri levantó la mirada y de inmediato se sonrojó de nuevo al recordar el roce de sus labios en público. No pudo mantenerla por mucho tiempo―. Yuuri...

―Estoy muy cansado. ―Victor no se conformó con esa respuesta y se movió para detenerle el paso. Yuuri tropezó sin querer contra su pecho―. ¿Victor?

―Dime en qué estás pensando. Yuuri ha estado muy callado desde la competición. ―Yuuri apretó los labios, mirándolo apenas desde la sombra de su cabello. Victor se veía intrigado, incluso un poco preocupado mientras intentaba comprenderlo―. Acaso, ¿estás enojado por el beso?

―¡No, no, no! ―De inmediato Yuuri manoteó en el aire de forma negativa para enfatizar su respuesta. Se había puesto nervioso, con el color subiéndole por las orejas.

No, no era la primera vez. Victor ya lo había besado semanas atrás y lo habían repetido, con timidez, un par de veces más. Aún podía recordar el tacto frío del hielo mientras sus labios se juntaron por primera vez. El sonido sordo de su corazón a punto de reventarle la cabeza. También podía memorar el beso que se dieron en el pasillo de Yutopia. La forma en que las manos de Victor le tomaron de sus caderas y como cerró sus propios ojos esperándolo.

Habían sido besos pequeños, pero importantes. Y aunque no habían hablado de nada con respecto a sus razones, para ambos parecían carecer de importancia. El beso que le dio sobre la pista de hielo había sido diferente, porque había sido como revelar algo intimo ante el mundo.

Y en el momento no le molestó... Se sintió tan bien, que Yuuri por primera vez se vio dueño de Victor. Era ahora que empezaba a sentir la presión de semejante afirmación.

Victor se lo quedó mirando, esperando una respuesta más clara que el "No" agresivo de Yuuri. Ahora su alumno miraba hacía un lado del piso, sonrojado y abrumado.

―Entonces, ―decidió agregar―, ¿puedo besarte de nuevo? ―Yuuri no dijo nada. Solo cerró sus ojos y levantó un poco el rostro, avergonzado, pero en apariencia dispuesto a aceptarlo. Victor sintió como si le acabaran de paralizar los latidos. La expresión era tan adorable que quisiera enmarcarla.

Pero...

Victor sonrió. No hizo nada para acercarse.

―Mmmm... mejor que Yuuri me bese.

―¿Eh? ―replicó el aludido abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose más.

―Así puedo estar seguro de que realmente no estés enojado por el beso.

Por un momento, Yuuri se sintió mareado con la perspectiva. No sabía si sentirse enojado, confundido, apenado y desafiado. Sentía todo ello en partes iguales, mientras miraba la confianza de Victor y su forma de hacerle ver que esperaba por él. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, con la corbata perfectamente hecha y esa sonrisa que delataba su completa tranquilidad cuando él estaba convertido en un manojo de nervios.

Todos los besos los había iniciado Victor en el pasado. Este sería el primero que iniciaría él.

Yuuri dibujó una expresión decidida, entre la ansiedad. Victor la sintió como otra nueva flecha que lo atravesaba con el peligro de matarlo allí mismo.

Alzó sus manos y se tomó del cuello de la chaqueta, mientras daba avance a una de sus piernas. Yuuri mantuvo la mirada al rostro de Victor, en especial a sus labios, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su objetivo y sentía que los propios eran ahora dos polos de corriente alterna. No se percató que Victor había dejado de respirar, que los labios del dios del hielo ahora temblaban a punto de derretirse. Que sus ojos absorbían la escena como si fuera la tierra el agua después de la sequía. Como si fuera vital para seguir viviendo.

Sus labios al final se unieron en un roce torpe, sutil. Pero Yuuri no se alejó al concretarlo; por el contrario, se esforzó por moverlos un poco más mientras el aire de la respiración de Victor chocaba contra su piel y la boca de él se amoldaba a la suya como si fueran hecha la una para la otra.

Victor movió sus manos, abrazando a Yuuri en medio del beso. Recibió de respuesta los brazos de Yuuri rodeándole la cabeza mientras el beso se extendía más tiempo del previsto. Ni siquiera los lentes fueron impedimento para continuarlo en suaves roces y succiones pequeñas, mientras alternaban sus respiraciones con las caricias de sus bocas.

Hasta que se sintió la punta húmeda de la lengua de Victor intentando invadir la boca de Yuuri. Este abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se apartó lo suficiente para mostrarse completamente enrojecido, confundido y entregado a lo ocurrido.

―¡Victor! ―reclamó abrumado. Aquello se había sentido demasiado bien e inesperado―. ¿¡Qué fue eso!?

Victor, quien estaba en la misma situación que él, pestañeó por un momento en medio de la sorpresa, y luego se sonrió apenado. Quizás había ido demasiado lejos aún, aunque debería considerar buena señal el que el abrazo continuara.

―Lo siento, me emocioné. ―Plegó su frente a la de Yuuri. Su piel se sentía igual de caliente.

―No hagas cosas tan raras... aún.

La respuesta de Victor fue sincera. Se sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza, hasta ahora acomodar su cabeza al lado de su mejilla, y mantenerlo pegado a su cuerpo. Victor se sentía tan feliz, tan encantado de tenerlo así, que disipó cualquier duda de Yuuri al respecto de su relación. Así que respondió el abrazo, con la sensación de ser la persona más afortunada del planeta.


End file.
